Justice League: The Costume Party
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: What happens when the League decides to throw a Costume Party?   BMWW / HGGL / SMLL / FF / BCGA / HQ / And WWHG friendship.
1. Costumes

****

****

**Justice League: The Costume Party**

Pairings:

Batman x Wonder Woman / Green Lantern x Hawkgirl / Question x Huntress / Green Arrow x Black Canary / Flash x Fire / Superman x Lois Lane.

**

* * *

**

There was a Party at the Watchtower.

The party wouldn't be like any other. It was the first ever, Costume Party that 'they' actually would join. So the Hero and the Heroines of the Justice League were wearing costumes of Celebrities, Movie characters, animals and most importantly; each other.

Lois Lane was the guest of Superman. Their relationship was serious now so they were 'officially' dating. Media had been behind this relationship since they learnt it. Drinking a Mocha in Starbucks with boyfriend was normal. But if that boyfriend was _Superman; _then the things would go abnormal.

Other than Lois and Clark's relationship, some League relationships were not that good.

Some people wanted more than relationship with other people. And this was destroying those people's friendship with each other.

There were good ones, too. They were happy as in more than friendship and in friendship.

Some of those relationships were full of anger. Those people were not even standing and being in the same room with each other.

And of course, there were a lot of people who have friendship with other people. Through, that was the only thing that they were here besides fighting with criminal.

* * *

Hawkgirl was in her room, fixing her dress. She looked at the mirror and tried to find something that bothered her in her outfit.

"Shay! Damn, you look perfect!"

Hawkgirl turned around to look at her friend who was standing by doorway. She gave him a huge grin. She was wearing a short, white dress and wings, of course, with white high heels. She even had a Halo on her hair.

"Thanks, Flash! You look … Umm, like a Vampire?"

"Thanks! I've tried so hard to find this costume, you know." Flash said and smiled. He was in a Dracula costume. He had a black half-mask. Then he showed her, his new vampire teeth.

Shayera laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, impressing… Hey, I kinda get the feeling…"

"A feeling that makes you think, something on you didn't suit with the rest of your outfit. But, It's amazing! And I'm saying it with the eye of a man."

Shayera laughed. "Thanks, Wally. Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Wonder Woman was putting on her make up. She had never done such a thing but everything has it's first. _Tonight is going to be fun,_ She thought. And by 'fun' she had meant; no thieves, no criminals, no murderers, no psycho people who want to lead the world. Just…dance.

Once again, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. But in her costume, tonight she was a lot more beautiful. Her costume was a Devil Costume. She had a red, short dress and black high heels. She knew, she would never be evil. But it was a costume party and It was Dinah's idea to get her a dress like that.

"Ready?"

Black Canary appeared in front of the bathroom door. She was a Bunny tonight. Her costume was black and she had cute bunny ears right on her head.

"Aw, you look great!" Diana said as she put her lipstick back on table.

"Says the woman who looks stunning!" Dinah laughed and hugged her friend. "I wonder, What will Ollie think about my costume…"

"I think, he will be speechless." Diana chuckled.

"He won't be the only one that will be speechless." She winked. "I'm sure, your favorite billionaire will be speechless, too."

"Umm, Bruce? Trust me, he would 'never' be," Diana sighed. " I doubt he's coming, anyway."

Dinah patted her shoulder. "It's okay, love. We can have our 'girly dance' party then."

Diana laughed and opened the door. "Sure, why not. Ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The crowd was huge. Everyone had to scream to talk, the Punch was getting empty easily. Also, It was impossible to find people in all of those different costumes. Before the party got started, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Flash, Huntress and Zatanna made a deal. They choosed a table, already. So They were going to meet there.

Once Shayera and Flash got there, they looked around.

"Oh man, they're late." Flash said in a dissapointed voice.

"Who's late?" Diana asked, as she walked over to the table with Dinah.

"Diana! Dinah!" Shayera exclaimed then giggled. "Hey, your names sound like one another."

Both girls laughed and hugged them. Dinah looked at everyone then made a dissapointed face.

"Are you okay, Birdie? Wait, I guess, I'll have to call you 'Bunny' huh?" Flash asked .

Dinah sighed. "Yeah, It's just… Have you two seen Oliver?"

"Nope. But I'm sure he'll be here soon. He has to be! No men wouldn't be able to make you wait here." Shayera answered.

Dinah smiled. "Thanks, I hope so."

"Hey, hot stuff."

Diana turned around and gave Batman a strange look. "Hey."

"Wanna dance?"

Diana looked at him then her friends. They were shocked aswell.

"Um, Is that Bats?" Flash whispered with an unsure expression.

"I dont know…" Shayera whispered back.

"Um," Diana said with a raised eyebrow. Was he Bruce? Well, maybe a drunk Bruce? She took a deep breathe. "I think, I'll stay here, thanks."

Batman-look-a-like shrugged and left to talk to another girl.

After a minute, Diana smiled at herself. Of course, he wasn't Batman. She should have known better. He would never call her 'hot stuff' or talk to another girl when he got rejected.

"Man, I wonder who he really is," Shayera said.

"Hey guys!"

"Helena!" The exclaimed.

"Girl, You're late!" said Dinah.

"I know, I know. Sorry, Z kept me waiting nearly," She looked at her watch. "an hour!"

"An hour? Where is she anyway?" asked Flash.

"Still gettin' ready." Helena, also known as Huntress, answered.

"And," said Diana. "You look fabolous!"

"True, I loved the costume! Harry Potter's girlfriend, huh?" Shayera said.

"Yup, I adore him!"

"Shhh, wouldn't want Vic to hear that," said Flash.

"Heck, I don't even know where he is."

"I don't know where Ollie is, either."

"Let's find 'em." suggested Helena.

Black Canary nodded and they both left to find Green Arrow and Question.

"Oh, Flash," said Shayera. "Somebody's staring at you!"

"Wha- What? Who? Where?"

"Easy boy. There, on the left. " Shayera said then chuckled. "The one with the She-Hulk costume."

"What? Fire? Is she lookin' at me?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Flash was still speechless. Shayera playfully hit him on the arm.

"Go get her, Wally!"

"I…I am going already!" Flash said.

"You're not even _walking_." Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't I? Oh…" Flash took a deep breathe and started to walk towards Fire.

"They're gonna make a cute couple," said Shayera, as they both grabbed a drink and sat down.

"Yes," replied Diana. "I wish, I could say the same for us."

"I know," Shayera sighed. "John is seeing Mari now."

"I guess, Bruce is still seeing Selina."

"Selina? Catwoman? No way!"

Diana nodded. "I guess. And, you mean Vixen? I'm not _that_ close with her."

"Neither am I. I just still… love him, you know."

Diana nodded. "I believe, he does, too."

"But he doesn't show it!"

"Why would he?" Diana asked.

Shayera narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no offense but after that Thanagarian attack…I dont think-"

"Okay, okay," interrupted Shayera. "I got your point. You're right… But I just wish… he would understand."

"Give him time, Shy. And be patient. Not everyone is like you. Or not everyone is like him. If he loves you –which he does- he will be back."

"But how long does he need to make up his mind?" Shayera asked, a little impatience.

"This is a question that only John knows the answer."

Shayera sighed. "How about you?"

"How about me?" repeated Diana.

"You and Bruce?"

"Oh... _us_. Well, we are okay."

"Uh huh." Shayera said with a smirk.

"Hey, at least I'm patient."

"And where exactly does it give you?"

Diana raised her eyebrows. "Umm, I dont know. Well, I'm not rushing things up."

"So?"

"'So' what? What are you trying to say, Shy?"

"I mean," Shayera said, using the same tone Diana used before. "No offense or anything."

Diana nodded. "Well?"

"You've been patient. But what have you won? You two ain't dating and he keeps pushing you away. It's been nearly two years, right?"

Diana, again, nodded. "I guess, I got what you're saying."

"No offense, Di. I'm just telling the truth. What happened to your Amazonian side?"

Diana chuckled. "Hey, It's still in me."

"Then show him that! Show him that you are not gonna wait for him forever, that _anyone_ can take you from him, that you may not be here for him everytime." Shayera said then sighed.

"Says the woman who has been waiting for her lover to come back to her."

"It's not the same." Shayera pouted.

"It is! We've been waiting for _them _to realize their _love_ for us. And we don't do anything about it."

Both heroines fell into silence. There were a lot of random emotions going on in their minds. Hurt and love, anger and happiness, patience and rush…

"Hey babes! Which one of ya wanna be the lucky girl and get a chance to dance with me?" asked a man with an _orange_ superhero costume.

"Get lost," was the girls' only answer.

The man took a step back and started walking quickly.

"Men," started Diana. "The most mysterious, arrogant, selfish-"

"Handsome, sexy, cute-" Shayera added.

"Pigheaded, self-centered-" Diana continued.

"Amazing, suprising, simple-" Shayera added, again.

"Kind, attractive and-"

"Perfect things alive," Shayera finished.

Diana sighed. "See? Every insult about them ends with the good ones."

Shayera took a deep breathe. "Guess, you're right. But Who's to blame if they are perfect?"

"Shy, They are not perfect-"

"Who are not perfect?"

Both girls looked up and see their reporter friend. "Lois!"

* * *

Helena sighed. "Lemme try again." She said, holding a guy on throat. "Where. Are. They?"

The man pointed the corner. "There…I swear I don't know anything else! I just saw them going there!"

Helena let him go then looked at Dinah. "Let's go."

Both girls walked over to the corner and opened the door. The room was empty.

"Damn it! Are they trying to hide or something?" Dinah pouted.

"Who, Pretty Bird?"

"Ollie!" She exlaimed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Mmm… You look fantastic."

"You dont look bad yourself." Dinah winked.

Green Arrow was in the costume of a Police.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but have you seen Vic?" Helena asked.

"Were you looking for me?" Vic walked in with his Superman costume.

Helena chuckled. "Don't tell Clark but I like it better on you."

"I know." Vic laughed and kissed her.

"So you girls wanna dance?" Oliver asked.

"With a pleasure!" Girls said at the same time.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Lois greeted them.

"You look perfect!" Diana said. "Nurse, huh?"

"Clark might want a check-up, you know." Shayera winked.

Lois laughed. "Thank you! You two look great aswell."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Shayera asked.

"Speaking with the guests, I suppose."

Diana nodded. "Which costume did he wear?"

"A Cowboy."

"A Cowboy?"

"A Cowboy," repeated herself Lois. "He was going to join as 'Clark Kent' I stopped him from doing that."

"Really? Wow."

"So, what were you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Umm... Men."

"Another great subject that I'm good at." Lois smirked.

"Good at this? Can you give us, um, advice?" Shayera asked.

"Sure! You can ask me anything about them." She leaned forward and whispered. "Clark wasn't the only guy I've dated."

"Um, he has super-hearing, you know." Diana chuckled.

"Ah, sure he does!" Lois blushed. "Sometimes, I just forget."

"Here, sit," said Shayera. "Well, like we said… we need some advice."

"Go on."

"Well, there's a man and I-"

"Hey girls!"

Shayera groaned then looked up.

"Geez, bad timing?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes. No. Hi, Z," said Diana and hugged her.

"Hey, Z. You look nice!" Lois said.

"Um, an Elf?" asked Shayera.

"Thanks. Yeah, I like elves. They are just so cute!"

"…Yeah."

"Anyway, as much as I love hanging out with you girls, I have to go find someone to dance with."

Diana giggled. "Good luck!"

"Try that guy in the spiderman costume. He's been checking you out since you walked in."

Zatanna looked at the guy, then Lois. "Lois, you're a relationship goddess!"

"I thought, It was Aphrodite?" Diana said. Shayera laughed.

"Geez, Di. Well, I'll go talk to him. See you three later?" Zatanna asked.

"Sure."

Zatanna walked over to the guy and started to talk with him.

"She _does_ actually talk!" Shayera said.

"What did you expect? To be shy around?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Um, kind of." Diana replied. Shayera nodded.

Lois took a deep breathe. "You two have so much to learn."

* * *

Batman and Green Lantern walked into the Ball-room. They didn't want to come at first. But considering Flash's random spirit and trouble-maker style, they had to. Plus, they didn't want their girl-friend-to-be's to dance with somebody else.

"You could have chosen a costume, you know." Green Lantern said.

"No, I'm good."

"Typical." John said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, GL! Um, Is that the 'real' Bats?" Flash smiled, holding two drinks.

"Hey, Flash. And yes, he is." John answered.

"Hey, man. Nice costume," One of the 'fake' Batmans winked at Batman and left.

"Let me guess, there are Batmans out there, right?" Batman asked as he sighed.

"Yup. One of them asked Di to dance. We were all shocked!"

"… And she accepted?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ehh, not really. She and Shy were talking when I left….Maybe somebody else asked them to dance?"

Seeing both men, narrowing eyes, Flash decided to leave.

"Um, It was nice to see you two. But, Bea is waiting for me. So see you around!" Flash said and turned to leave. "And GL, interesting costume." He said then left.

Green Lantern was wearing a Marine costume. Through, It wasn't suprising. He _was_ a Marine before.

"Hey, John! Hey, Bruce!" Vixen appeared in front of them with Supergirl.

"Hey…"

"What have you two been up to?" Kara asked.

"Nothing."

"Did you guys like our outfits?" Mari, also known as Vixen asked. She was wearing a Pirate costume.

"Yeah, It looks…nice," answered John.

"Thanks, we worked hard!" Kara smiled. She was a Cop for the Costume Party.

Bruce and John nodded without a word.

"Would you two wanna dance?"

"Actually…"John said.

"No, we're just here to look around and keep the arguments under the line, if there is one." Batman explained.

"…Okay." Kara looked puzzled.

"See you later?" Mari asked, looking at John.

John nodded and both of the girls left.

"Want something to drink? I kinda need one right now." John said.

"I think, I will have fun. No alcohol, though."

"Alright. Save me a seat," said John and left to get a drink.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, If we hurry up and rush them to get in a relationship, we lose them. And if we take it slowly and make them to open up first, we get them?" Diana asked, third time

"Yes! It's that simple."

"But we're talking about John and Bruce as Green Lantern and Batman. You know how stubborn they can be." Shayera said.

"Yeah, my point exactly. You'll keep being stubborn aswell, have fun, hang out with other boys and make them watch you with other men."

"You sure you're not devil or something? Or we mixed our costume? I can exchange the costume." Diana said between chuckles.

"I take that as a compliment just because I like you and I like devils." Lois smirked.

"Fine with me." Diana smirked aswell.

"If you two are done flirting-"

"We are not." Diana interrupted as she raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, she is right, I'm bored, let's get up and dance!" Shayera finished her own sentence.

Girls looked at each other then nodded. "Alright!"

* * *

Flash chuckled and kept dancing with Beatriz. They were moving together with the rythm. Beatriz laughed and pulled him to herself.

"You're actually good, you know."

"You're not too bad yourself." Flash winked.

He made a move to impress her. Instead, he bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

"Watch where you're go- Hi, Wally!" Helena said as she fixed her dress, a part of her Harry Potter's Girlfriend costume.

"Hey, Lena. Hey, Vic."

Question gave him a smile then pulled Huntress back to him to continue their dance.

"Hi, Wally!" Black Canary said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Dinah. Oh, I see you found Ollie!" Wally said with a warm smile.

"Hey, only I call him that," Dinah winked.

"Oh, yeah? Then, I'll stuck with GA."

"Dude, It's a clothing prada." Green Arrow said with a disgust.

"How about Ollie Boo?"

"Ollie boo?"

"No, didn't like it. I gotta find something more interesting…" Flash started to think about the nickname.

"Guys…" said both girls, Dinah and Beatriz.

"Like what? I don't like being called with stupid names." Oliver said.

"Hey, I thought you don't mind."

"Dance?" Both girls asked, hoping to continue their dances.

"I don't mind, actually. Just don't write it on fan websites, don't write it on t-shirts and don't write it on walls."

"Gotcha." Flash said with a grin.

"GUYS!" Girls exclaimed.

"Oliver Queen! You'll keep dancing me 'till the night ends so move." Dinah said with narrowed eyes.

"Wally West, you heard her. Move!" Beatriz pushed him back to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Another one."

* * *

"Don't you think you've had enough drink?" Bruce asked his friend.

"No," answered John. "Just three glasses?"

Batman shrugged and took a look at dance floor. "Can you see them?"

"See? I don't even know what costume they are wearing."

"Right."

"Look, Isn't it strange? We're trying to spy on women who are in a costume party with different costumes and a lot of people," John stared at three Wonder Woman and four Hawkgirl costumed women. "who are wearing exact the same clothes with them."

"Good point."

"And why is this spying thing? I thought you and Diana were just 'friends'" said John.

"We are."

"Since when friends spy on each other?"

Bruce sighed and raised an eyebrow. "What about you and Shayera?"

"Um, what about us?"

"You sure, you two are giving each other the 'space' you need?"

It was Green Lantern's time to stay quiet.

"Just as I thought," added Bruce.

"Hey guys!" A brunette girl in a cat costume said with a flirting smile.

"Um, hey." John said. At the same time, the song changed. _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry was on.

"I love this song!" said the blonde girl in an Alice costume from the movie, Alice in Wonderland.

"I don't." Bruce said. John shot him a glare which couldn't affect againts Batglare.

"I love this song too, Claire! Why don't you love this song?" The brunette asked Bruce.

"Do I look like a teenager to you?" Bruce asked, taking another sip from him non-alcohol drink.

"Let's dance, Tiffany!" Claire, the blonde said as the brunette shrugged.

"Sure, C! Would you two-"

"No," Bruce interrupted.

"You could have been nicer," whispered John. Then he looked at the girls and lied. "Don't mind him. He just broke up with his girlfriend-"

"Ouch, poor him!" said Claire.

"Poor little thing! It's okay. Let the emotions control you for a minute," said the brunette, Tiffany.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to see that." Bruce said.

"It's okay, honey. Cry, pout, sob-" The blonde said.

"Who's talking about crying?" Bruce asked in a harsh tone before John spoke.

"Girls, I don't think he is in the mood. Why don't you find another two men then hang out?"

Girls made a sad face then nodded.

"See you later." They said and left.

"You, with your harsh comments. And all the girls still love you?" John asked in disbelief.

Bruce only shrugged as an answer.

"You have a charm that makes all the girls love you, you know."

"Jealous?" Batman asked with a smirk of his own.

"Whatever, man."

"John! Bruce!" exclaimed happily, Clark Kent. Also known as Kal-El or Superman.

"Shhh," hissed Batman. "Identity, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I just had a little drink." Clark said, a little dizzy.

"A little? Like how many?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing. Two…"

"Two glasses? I thought, you would be a though guy on drinking, Clark" John said.

"Two bo…"

"Two bottles? Well, still… Since you have Kryptonian DNA, we were expecting you to be better at drinking, Kent." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Two boxes!"

"Did he say…two boxes?" asked John.

"Ha! You should have seen your faces! Speechless, huh? Do Green Lantern and Batman have anything to say? I guess not." Exclaimed Clark, happily. John and Bruce were the sarcastic teammates of Clark; they were always getting on his nerves. But he loved them like a brother, anyway.

Staying quiet, John gave up and took a sip from his drink. A smirk appeared on Bruce's face. As usual, Batman has a thing to say.

"You shouldn't have drunk that much, Kent. What will happen to your Superman, The Hero reputation now?"

* * *

"Is that John?"

Diana kept shaking her butt as Shayera spoke.

"Who?" Lois asked, unable to hear her in loud.

"John! Is that man John?" Shayera said, louder than she asked before.

"John? Yeah, I think so," answered Diana.

Shayera grinned. "I'll go say hi."

"Woah," Lois pulled her back on the arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"... To talk to him?"

"No! Weren't you listening when I was saying 'be stubborn, have fun' part? If he would know that you care about him too much to leave him , he wouldn't mind at all. Play the untouchable girl!"

"…Okay. But If it doesn't end well, I'll try it in my way."

"Honey, no offense, but we have seen your way."

Shayera narrowed her eyes at Lois.

"I said 'no offense'!" pouted Lois.

"Really? No offense Lois, I hated your hair." Shayera chuckled.

"Hey!"

"I said no offense."

"Ha! I know what you're trying to do. Fine with me. Offense? Not taken."

Diana just laughed at them both. "You're being very childish."

Both girls looked at each other then smiled apologetically.

"You know, you're in a Devil costume. But you're still an Angel," said Shayera as she laughed.

"I know right? She's just nice like that!" Lois agreed.

"Thanks! I think, I'll be an angel or something like that in the next Costume Party."

"I would exchange but I would have to paint my wings to red to match your outfit." Shayera added.

"Definately, understandable. Angel looks better on you, anyway." Diana winked.

"Hey! After giving advices about relationships, no one says anything about the nurse?"

Shayera smiled. "You look hot!"

"Relationship nurse!" added Diana.

"I might use that name on my new Magazine, thanks!" Lois cheered up.

"Girls! I thought you three left," said Dinah as she was dancing.

"Not really. Where have you been?"

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Have you found Oliver?"

"I'm here!" Oliver shouted from the crowd.

"How about O-sizzle?" Flash asked, still trying to find a nickname for Green Arrow. "Oh, hey ladies!"

"O-sizzle? Seriously, Flash?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Wally." Shayera waved. "Where's Beatriz?"

"In the rest room," He answered her then looked at Oliver. "What? I thought it was good!"

"Yeah, baby!" Helena joined them with a glass of pure alcohol. "Shake that-"

"I think, you have had enough, baby," said Vic.

"No! I'm not gonna give you my drink, Vicky Vic."

"Vicky Vic? Seriously?" asked Flash, then looked at Oliver. "And you don't like yours."

Oliver rolled his eyes at him. "Man, O-sizzle sucks. Really. Find something else."

"You don't like anything! O.G.A? Which meant Oliver the Green Arrow? You thought it was something about space and it reminded you of 'Yoga'. G.A? Green Arrow? You said it was a clothing prada. O.Q? Which meant Oliver Queen? You said it was like D.Q. Make up your mind, bro!"

"… You found them all by yourself?" asked Lois.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

All the heads turned to Clark, in his Cowboy costume, on the stage.

"Since It's our first ever Costume Party, we had better make it special! We're having a Karaoke Time now!"

Everyone started clapping their hands as they shouted "Wooo! Awesome! This rocks! Yeah, man!"

"Well, you probably know the rules but I'll just remind you." Clark said and pointed the huge screen. "Okay, see the lyrics on the screen? Just read and sing them with the rythm. That's it! So Who's first?"

Everyone looked at each other then screamed "Me! Me! Me!"

Clark sighed. "How about we choose the people on the…List?"

"What list?" John whispered to Bruce. Which he only shrugged in response.

"League List, probably. Everyone's names are in it." He explained.

"Oh…"

"The first person is… _Green Lantern_!"

****

* * *

**Okay, well... It was my first FF! (:**

**And I'm happy with what I've done, I think.**

**Let me know if you want to see a League Member more. :)**

**- Sahra (:  
**


	2. Karaoke

**Justice League: **The Costume Party  
**Chapter:** II  
**Pairings: **BMWW / HGHL / BCGA / SMLL / FF / HQ

{**Cooper101**} Thank you! Glad, I could write something-not boring. To be honest, I've written so many stories and even I, myself, got bored easily. (:  
{**Wingzero87**} Thanks! And thank you for the warning. I'll try to write more carefully from now on. (:  
{**TurquoiseHeroine**} I'm glad you liked it! I know right? They're like made for each other. You can find more about them in this chapter! (:

**Chapter II**

**-Karaoke–**

****Green Lantern shook his head. "Did he just announce...my name?"

Batman smirked. "Yes."

Superman shouted from the stage. "Do you wanna choose the song, John? Or we can choose it for you. Show the songs, Flash."

Wally walked over to the karaoke machine and started to change the songs.

"_This One's For The Girls_ by Martina McBride?"

John made a disgusted face. "There's no way I'm singing it!"

"_I Will Survive_ by Gloria Gaynor?" Wally suggested.

"Change."

"_Don't Cha_ by Pussycat Dolls?"

"No."

"_Barbie Girl _by Aqua?"

"Why are you choosing girl songs?" John yelled.

"... I don't know. It was funny to watch your expression." Wally chuckled.

"Whatever." John rolled his eyes at him.

"Wally? Choose the song."

"I'm not singing anything, Clark." John told him.

"But you have to." Clark smirked.

"Have to? I don't have to do anything." John raised his eyebrow at Clark.

"Oh, you do. If you don't, you'll have to take all of our monitor duties this month."

"Fine with me. It's the 31st of July." John smirked.

"Ugh...Next month, then."

John opened his mouth to protest but Bruce stopped him.

"Think about monitor duties." Bruce whispered.

"If the monitor duties all I have to take, I will." John whispered back.

"Also, this may be your only chance to impress Shayera."

"Oh." That caused John to think about it.

"Oh? That's it?"

"I cant believe I'm saying this... I'll sing." John sighed then got up and walked over to the stage.

"Yes!" Clark exclaimed happily. "What are you gonna sing?"

"Hmm..."

* * *

Shayera looked at the stage. She was waiting for John. Even if she didn't want to admit, she was excited to watch him.

Diana, who read her friend's expression like a book, smiled. "Excited?" She teased.

"Ugh...yes."

"Are you planning on singing?"

"No...Are you?"

"No." Diana answered sincerely.

"I will!"

Both girls turned to Lois, who was smiling. "You will?"

"Yes! I love karaoke. Haven't you girls tried it before?"

Girls shook their heads.

"Aw! Well, here comes the chance," She winked. "You can try it tonight."

"In front of everyone we know?" Shayera blanked.

"In front of... Bruce and John?" Diana pointed what exactly Shayera wanted to say.

"...Yes?" Lois said.

"Um... Alright!" Both girls smiled.

* * *

"Found it!" John said after thinking of the song he was going to sing.

"What?" Clark asked cheerfully.

"_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith."

"Okay, then. Is it for someone we know?" Flash asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

Green Lantern grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath before he started.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure."_

He wasn't looking at the screen. He was too focused on something…someone else.

_"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

He looked at his angel… The only reason that he was singing _this_ song. Hell, the only reason that he was _singing. _

_"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever."_

He was directly looking at Shayera. He wasn't even blanking, he didn't want this moment to end. While he was singing, Oliver and Dinah started to dance. After a second or two, Vic and Oliver joined them.

_"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Shayera blushed lightly. She was surprised that he wasn't looking at Mari but her. Diana, again she knew her friend well, smiled. A tear escaped from Lois' blue eyes. Even Superman needed a handkerchief.

_"I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time."_

John, still looking at his angel, was lost on the lyrics. He meant what he was singing and Shayera knew it. Mari, who thought the song was for herself, smiled. Kara poked her with her arm and kept telling "You're so lucky to have him." Mari was proud. She glanced at Shayera, trying to mean "Back off, girl! See? He's singing to _me_!" But, of course, Shayera was focused on something else.

_"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Shayera thought what a girl would think in this situation. Why now? What has changed? What about…the other girl he was dating? But she also couldn't help herself not to lost on his voice and well, the lyrics.

_"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Diana looked at Shayera; She looked like she was going to cry and shout "I love you!" to John. But again, she would never do that. She had a strong personality. But Diana knew, Shayera hated Mari, who was supposed to own this song from John, because…well, she stole his man, after all.

_"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing…"_

When he was done singing, everyone clapped their hands. Wally told him to come over so that he and Clark could continue to force people to sing. But John kept looking at Shayera; Shayera was looking at him with love and pleasure.

Just like John, Clark glanced at Lois, who was glancing at him back. They both smiled. Clark walked over then kissed her.

The song was touching. Even Diana caught a glance from Bruce. She smiled at him; he returned back with one of his charming smiles.

Helena and Vic were in their own world. Linda huggle-attacked Wally from behind. Dinah and Oliver congratulated John; These three couples were happy.

* * *

A few minutes passed. There was a break on the Karaoke night. Diana stood up to get herself a drink. Once she came to the drink table, she got her fourth glass of red wine.

"You sure drink much tonight, Princess."

She nearly jumped when she heard the voice. "Oh…Bruce. Well, I don't think I do."

"Fourth drink?"

"You counted?"

Batman shrugged. "Someone needed to warn you."

"So that person is you, huh? How many drinks did you drink?"

"One."

"Liar."

"Okay, I didn't have any."

"Bull-"

"Language, Princess." He smirked.

"-_poopie_?"

He held back a laugh. "Poopie?"

"You put me in a weird situation! What did you expect?" She put her drink back on table then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hmm, maybe that ends with _shit_?"

"Ahh… Were not you blabbing about the language?"

"Blabbing? I wouldn't consider that as blabbing."

"Don't change the subject."

"Why would I?"

"Don't lie, either."

"…"

"…Talk?"

"About?"

"About what we were talking about before."

"Which one?"

"Umm…"

Batman smirked. "Great."

"You…Wha-?...Talk…I…When…Answe-….Ugh! You're so good!"

"I know. That's why they call me-"

"World's Greatest Detective, I know." She rolled her eyes.

At the moment, Clark put on another CD. This one was for the couples.

"Oh, you still owe me a dance." Diana smirked lightly.

"I do? Oh yes, I do."

"Yes, you do." The smirk on Diana's lips grew more.

He sighed. "I shouldn't give promises anymore."

"Hmm?"

"I would, Princess. But imagine me in my Batman costume, dancing…"

Diana chuckled between coughs. "I…Umm..." She chuckled again. "Right. That doesn't suit much."

He leaned to her and whispered. "How about I take you dancing tomarrow?"

"I don't think your-" She wanted to count _her_ as his _pet_. But that would be rude of her. She was just so nice. "girlfriend would be happy about this."

"Girlfriend?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Batman thought about the girls that he had spent time with. Wonder Woman wasn't a type of a person who would make a big deal of little things. He then thought about the women who had been so close.

* * *

"John."

Green Lantern turned around to see who it was. He gasped. "Shayera?"

"Hey." Shayera smiled shyly. "It was a beautiful song."

"Was it?"

"Yes. I loved it!"

"I'm so glad you liked it."

She blushed. "John…I thought, we need to talk so I'm here to talk."

"Okay…About what?"

"You and me."

"Oh, that…"

"Yes, that. To be honest, I like you. A lot. But you're with Mari now…And about the Thanagarian attack-"

"You don't need to be sorry about that anymore, you know that. And I don't really…like her as much as I like you."

"You…You still love me?"

"Yes, Shy. More than anything." He smiled shyly.

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What. The. Hell?"

* * *

"So what did you girls talk?" Clark asked.

"It's about me and the girls, sweetheart. No men allowed."

"You hang out with Diana so much."

"She has nothing to do about this!" Lois protested.

Clark stared at her for a moment.

"Fine, she might has. But still, It's a girl business."

"No men allowed, huh? I kinda liked it."

"Sure you do, darling. Men love mystery." She kissed him.

"Oh, we definitely do." He kissed her back.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Wally."

"Have you seen Diana and Bats?" Flash asked.

"No, why?"

"They nearly kicked me out."

"They did?" Lois raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah! I told them that they would make a cute couple and that happened."

Clark laughed. "You're lucky that you're still alive."

"Yes, Wally. Don't you know anything about relationships?" Lois asked.

"Not really…But I do have a girlfriend!"

"Good for you." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of her…Where is Bea?" Clark asked.

"I…don't know? Gosh! I forgot my girlfriend over…somewhere!"

Lois held back a laugh. Clark shook his head. Wally left quickly and used his super strength to find Beatriz.

* * *

"Nicole?" Bruce asked.

"No."

"Elizabeth?"

Diana shook her head.

"Cassie?"

"I don't even know who she is!"

"Umm…Selina?"

Diana nodded after a long time, as if she didn't care.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Sure."

"Are you jealous?"

"…Why would I be?"

"Oh, you are." Bruce smirked as he got himself a drink.

"And you're drinking. Were not you the one who told me to stop drinking?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. I'm just going back to the subject you've changed before."

"Good point." Bruce smirked again. "So let's go back to the new one."

"…After you answer the old one."

"Whatever you want. I drink because I haven't had any, unlike you."

"Bull-"

"-Poopie?" Bruce laughed quietly.

"-_Shit_." Diana said proudly.

"Language, Princess."

Diana narrowed her eyes at him. "Make up your mind!"

"Hmm, I'd rather to have old Diana who doesn't like swearing."

"Considering where this conversation is going, the new Diana will be showing up more."

"As you mentioned conversation, back to that. You're jealous."

"I'm not."

"You are, Princess. So why are you?"

"…Told you, I'm not."

"Okay. Then I'll have to invite her to the dinner."

* * *

"50$ on my girl!" Question said, putting the money on table.

"Only 50$? 100$ on mine!" Green Arrow said as he put the monet on table.

"100$? I put 200$!" Question said.

"500$!"

"500$? I put 650$!"

"Guys, It's just an arm-wrestling." Dinah rolled her eyes.

"I know right? If they go any further, we will have the money to buy another house." Helena agreed with her.

"Then 500$, it is." Oliver corrected the deal.

"Deal."

"3…" Oliver started.

"2…" Vic continued.

"1…"

"Go!" Both men yelled.

Girls' arms were crossed. Their fists went on Dinah's side first. Oliver looked scared. "Come on, Pretty Bird!"

Then they went on Helena's side. It was Vic's time to get scared. "You can do it, Beautiful!"

They surrendered in the middle for a long time. Until Wally came up.

"Hey guys, I've lost my girlfriend. Have you seen her?" He asked.

Helena laughed. "You lost your girlfriend?"

Taking adventage of time, Dinah rolled over and pull their fists to Helena's side. "I won!"

Helena looked at her in disbelief. "What? That's not fair!"

"It is!" Oliver argued as he was counting the money.

"Sorry, Wally. We haven't seen her." Question told him.

"Thanks, dude." Flash stormed off again.

* * *

"Mari…"

"Shut the hell up! What's going on here?" Mari nearly screamed.

"Me and him were kissing, that's all." Shayera smirked.

"That's all? That's all?"

"Yes, Mari…I… I had to talk to you-"

"Oh, you talk perfect!" Mari cut him off.

"Look, Mari. You have to understand that…I've always been in love with Shayera. I told you that when you asked me out-"

"Ha! She asked you out?" Shayera laughed.

"Shut up!" Mari hissed.

"You look like a Pitbull right now, honey." Shayera pointed out.

"Grrrr…"

"You can hiss!" Shayera chuckled.

"Shy, honey…Let me handle this." John cut her off kindly then looked at Mari. "I told you. I wasn't ready, yet again, you wanted things to go further."

"Oh, wrong move." Shayera muttered.

"So you dump me?" Mari asked.

"He already did!" Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I thought I told you to shut up!" Mari hissed again.

"Stop hissing! It's like a devil-_ish_ thing and It's freaking me out!" Shayera said. "Also, who said I was going to do what you say?"

"Me!"

"Right. And If you excuse me darling," Shayera kissed John. "I need to go to the restroom." She smirked at Mari then left.

Mari hissed again and left.

* * *

"Fine, Bruce." Diana swore herself for saying this.

"You're fine with this?" He asked.

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine with this."

"I think, you're still telling a lie."

"Bruce, what do you want me to say?"

"To tell the truth." He smirked.

"Look, I'm not jealous-"

"Sure you're not." He cut her off.

"-In fact, you're more a jealous type of a person."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, sure."

"Now why would I be jealous?"

"Because of the same reason you _think_ I'm jealous of."

"You don't hang out with boys so…"

"So you don't need to be jealous? Still, you admitted. If it were, you would be jealous."

"I didn't say that."

"What did you mean, then?" Diana smirked.

"I meant, you thought I was jealous of the guys who hangs out with you. But there are not any guys-"

"Clark, John, Wally, J'onn, Ol-"

"They're your teammates."

"…What kind of a logic is that?"

"You're blabbing?"

"No, why would I? Anyway, Oliver and Dinah are teammates. Shayera and John are teammates. Helena and-"

"Shayera and John? They are not even dating."

"They both obviously like each other!"

"Shayera does, too?"

"Too? So does John?"

"…That's-"

"-Amazing! I thought John only _liked_ her."

"I thought the same for Shayera."

"Hey guys!" Wally came up. "I know, It's rude to listen… I nearly heard everything about the teammates thing."

"What's your point, Flash?" Batman asked with a harsh tone.

"That's what I was going to ask. But in a nicer way, anyway."

"See? You guys made for each other!"

"Huh?" They both looked at each other then him.

"You guys keep finishing one another's sentences! That's cool."

"We're not." Diana protested.

"Sure you don't." Flash smirked.

"Wally, you have ten-" Bruce started.

"Five is better." Diana cut off.

"Two-"

"Much better." Diana agreed.

"-Seconds to leave. Or I'll do it myself."

"Fine, fine. I will. But for once-"

"Shut-" Bruce started.

"-Up." Diana finished.

"Hell. Atleast one of you see this!"

"Wally-"

"Okay, I'm outta here. I was here to ask where was Bea, anyway." Flash left with a smirk.

"That was ridiculous." Bruce shook his head.

"I know right? How come he could've think-"

"That we finish our sentences?"

"Right! You're the Batman, I mean."

"And you're Wonder Woman after all. It's like-"

"-Impossible to finish our sentences. We think definitely-" Diana nodded.

"-Different of everything."

They thought about it for a few seconds. Then they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Clark, once again, took his place on the stage. "Hero and Heroines," He began his speech. "It's time to choose the next person that will sing."

Everyone looked at him quietly.

"And this person is… " He looked at the list and announced. "…_Flash!_"


	3. Girlfriends

**Justice League:** The Costume Party  
**Chapter:** III  
**Pairings:** BMWW / GLHG / BCGA / SMLL / HQ / FF.

{**Cooper101**} _I have no clue, really. It depends on my mood at the moment so… (: But I'm not looking forward to arguments (besides the 'little' ones) between couples. But who's to know? Now, It seems like an interesting idea. (:  
_  
{**TurquoiseHeroine**} _Thank you! (: Really? I thought I was writing too long that people might get bored or something. Thanks! I will write more then. And agreed! Lots of Love. (:  
_  
{**TenTenD**} _Aw, thank you! (:  
_  
{**MEEPheheCandy**} _To be honest, I dont know where this is going. Well, we'll see what happens. (:_

{**PS**} .God! I totally forgot to mention J'onn! Apologies, really! I'm adding him right now! (: And _I think, I'll add two songs from now on because I cant think of anything interesting. I need some ideas about the story. Care to PM me if you have any ideas? Thanks. (:  
_{**Warning**}_ This chapter may contain some Merlin and Gossip Girl. Lmao! They are one of my favorite TV Shows. PS, PS…Chuck & Blair forever. (: _

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Girlfriends**

"Wh-What? No way, dude. I gotta find-"

"Shut it, Flash. Do you really want to get all the monitor duties?" Oliver asked him.

"No but-"

"No but's!" Dinah pushed him to the stage.

"Hey! What am I gonna sing?"

"… Choose one?" Clark told him.

"Yeah, hurry up on choosing." Dinah gave him the microphone.

"Ughh… _Always Be My Baby_?" At that, Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Dinah winked.

"No, I meant the song. _Always Be My Baby _by _David Cook_? Well, his version at least." Flash explained.

"Okay, I'll make sure the song is ready."

Flash looked at everyone but couldnt find Beatriz. He sighed. _There we go, lost another girl… _He thought.

He took a deep breath and began singing.

"_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
__Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No!"_

He was trying to remember the next lyrics. He breathed out deeply as he remembered.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh, darling, cause you'll always be my baby._

He saw Beatriz, getting out from the Women's Restroom. He smiled at himself. She didn't leave him.

_I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no._

He directly looked her in the eyes. She was crying. Not that she was hurt; she was happy. Shayera got out from the Restroom then smiled at John, who winked at her. Diana and Bruce was listening to Flash aswell. But they stole quick glances from each other.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby._

Now, Diana had tears in her ice blue eyes, Bruce noticed. He sighed and gave her a handkerchief. She looked at him in surprise then gave him a _how-come-you-are-not-crying_ look. He shrugged as he kept holding the handkerchief. She looked at it then shook her head. She was not going to take it. It wasn't what she needed. Instead, she pushed it away then hugged him. He didn't respond it at first, but feeling her warm skin in his arms changed his mind. He held her tight then kept listening the song.

_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Oh, baby believe me it's only a matter of time._

Shayera poked John on the shoulder then winked. John smirked. "May I have this dance?" he whispered. He didn't sure if he should. But he wanted it. She smiled and nodded, "Yes." With that, they both walked through the dance floor. John didn't know how should he put his hand. She smirked as she held his hand and placed it on her back. Slowly, John relaxed and they both began dancing.

_You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling cause you'll always be my my baby..._

Dinah looked at Oliver then John and Shayera. Oliver, quickly, got the hint. He asked, "Can I have this dance, madam?" She smiled. "I'd like that." They both stood next to John and Shayera then began dancing aswell. Soon, Helena and Vic joined them.

_You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on...)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling cause you'll always be my baby…_

Everyone began clapping and shouting "That was amazing!" The couples on the dance floor seperated

Clark then, smiled at him. "That was wonderful, Wally."

"Thanks, dude. Now, I'm outta here. I gotta find my amazingly hot girlfriend!" Flash smirked and left.

* * *

"Have you seen J'onn?" Shayera asked John, which he only shook his head.

"I don't know where he is either. Maybe he went back to Mars?"

"Ha-ha." Shayera hit him playfully on the arm. "Thanks for the dance, ."

"That was my pleasure, Ms. Hol." He smirked.

"Hey, Shy, John." Lois cut off. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay, L. What's up?" Shayera asked.

"Oh, nothing important. Just wondered where Diana was."

"Umm," They both looked around. "Oh my…"

"What?" Lois looked at the way Shayera pointed. "God…"

"Are they…hugging?"

"_Batman_ hugs?" John asked in disbelief.

"Ah, well…He's human for God's sake! What's wrong with that?" Lois asked them.

"Why were you so surprised then?" Shayera smirked.

"I was just surprised because…they were hugging… Ugh, forget it." Lois smiled as Clark appeared.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He asked.

Lois kept smiling and pointed Diana and Bruce.

Clark's jaw dropped. "Holy…" He quickly added. "Did he finally show his true feelings?"

"Not really."

"I think so."

"Hmm?"

"Well, they're hugging. Bruce wouldn't hug girls like that," Clark said.

"That means he's gay?" Lois asked as she smirked.

"Funny." Clark rolled his eyes. "I meant, anyone."

"Right."

* * *

"Darling, I've something to tell you," Dinah told her boyfriend, Oliver.

"Not now, sweetheart. I've a deal with Vic."

"Yes, can it wait?" Vic asked his girlfriend, Helena.

"No, we have someth-"

"Helena, baby," Vic cut her off. "It can wait, please."

"We'll be right back, don't worry." Oliver kissed Dinah then left with Vic.

"Helena, are you planning on singing?" Dinah asked her best friend, breaking the silence.

"Nah. Are you?"

"Um, I don't know. If you sing with me, I can change my mind."

Huntress took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Cool! What're we gonna sing…?"

"Uhmmm…"

* * *

"Wally! Bea!"

"Gee, Dinah. Chill, whats up?" Wally asked her.

"We wanna sing!"

"Okay…You and who?"

"Me!" Helena exclaimed.

"Alright. What are you gonna sing?"

"_I Kissed A Girl_."

"Oh my God! Did you? Where was I when you did that?"

"No…"

"She meant the song," Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. By who?" Flash asked.

"_Katy Perry_."

"Did Katy Perry kiss a girl?"

"Gee, How am I supposed to know?"

"Alright, alright…" Flash grabbed the microphone and announced. "Ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone looked at him.

"Um, please welcome Black Canary and Huntress. Performing, _I Kissed A Girl_! Not me, the song." He looked at Bea when he said that.

Both girls grabbed the microphone from him and mumbled about who'll sing the lines. Black Canary began singing first.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention._

Green Arrow smirked, knowing the song was for him. Huntress joined her, singing the chorus together.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

Green Arrow and Question, Both guys, looked at each other in disbelief. Their girlfriends just kissed a girl? Much worse, their girlfriends kissed one another? Helena began singing the next.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

Question watched his girlfriend in horror. She thought he was human, that's all? She didn't even care about the love… or what? He was confused now. Shayera poked Diana on the arm, as she pointed Vic and Oliver. Both girls started laughing. The girls on the stage continued singing together.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

Boys in the room kept looking at the girls then each other. One of them whispered his friend, "Is it getting hotter here?" The answer was, "Hell yeah."

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

The two men kept thinking about the song and the girls… and the confession the girls were about to do. Suddenly, both men's eyes widened. "The confession…girls…they…kiss…no way!"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

Everyone, once again, started clapping. "Man, that was hot!" Some said. But Oliver and Vic were too confused to do something. Girls smirked and got off from the stage. Shayera and Diana were the first ones who congratulated them. Then Lois and Clark, Bea and Wally.

* * *

"Wont you congratulate them?" Zatanna asked them, as she took a sip from her drink.

"I don't think we will." Oliver said.

"Why?"

"It's the confession! Don't you get it? It. Is. The. Confession!"

She looked at them as if they were crazy. "Uh huh."

"You don't believe us, do you?" Oliver sighed.

"They are cheating on-"

"Hey guys," Dinah greeted them.

"Who's cheating on who with who?" Helena asked.

"You're cheating on me with Dinah, don't you? Please, tell me the truth. I can take it," Vic took a deep breath.

Both girls looked at each other, ready to burst out laughing.

"What? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Zatanna laughed.

"It's true!" Oliver said which caused Black Canary to stop giggling.

"Is it?" She questioned him.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

It was girl's turn to surprise. Did they really think they cheated on them with… each other?

"See? You're speechless! Because it's true and you're too guilty to admit!" With that Vic left.

Oliver shook his head as he left without a word. The girls were blinking blankly at each other. _What had just happened?  
_

* * *

"Hello, my friends."

"J'onn!"

"It's good to see you," He said.

"Where have you been?" Shayera asked.

"I've been hiding in Earth for a while. Don't worry, It wasn't a big problem. I handled it."

"I thought you were gone missing or something for Hera's sake!" Diana hugged him.

"Again, I'm happy to see you all. I see you have fun tonight."

"Much more than you think," Flash winked, pointing Bea with his eyes.

J'onn laughed. "Good, good. Nice to know."

"Care to join?" John asked him.

"Um, sure."

* * *

"I cant believe they said that!"

"Tell me about it! You and me….No offense but, ew!"

"None taken." Black Canary told her.

Huntress looked at her watch. "Oh my… Merlin is on!"

"Really? Since the boys…left, why don't we watch it? I love Arthur!" Dinah smiled.

"Sure, lets go to my room. I have an LCD!"

"Behind you, girl!"

* * *

"Diana?"

"Yes, Shy?" Diana looked at her.

"I feel kinda…bored."

"Do you see all the girls, flirting with Bruce and John?"

"That's the thing that actually bores me!"

Both girls sighed. What was just happening. One second they were hanging out with them, another second they were hanging out with another girls.

"Hey, Di. Hey, Shy."

"Oh, hey."

"We're going to watch Merlin. Wanna join us?" Helena asked them.

"Um," Both girls looked at each other. "Sure!"

"Hey girls, where are you going?" Bea asked them.

"To my room," Helena answered.

"Sorry to interrupt, what are you gonna do?" Lois came up.

"We're gonna watch Merlin." Dinah said.

"Yeah!"

"Can I join?" Lois asked.

"Sure!"

"And me too?" Bea asked.

"Sure!"

"Can we call Z, too? I don't want her to think we forgot her or something." Bea said.

"Sure! Gosh, let's go! It'll be so much fun to watch it with our _own_ costumes." Dinah grinned.

* * *

"Hey, man. Have you seen the girls?" John asked Oliver.

"No. Have you?"

"Me neither."

"I did!" Wally said. "They're going to Helena's room to throw some girl-ish party, you know."

Vic hit his head to the table. "Knew it!"

Oliver joined him, hitting his own head to the table. "Me too, buddy. Me, too."

Bruce and Clark pulled them away from the table. "They don't look okay."

"How many drinks you had?" Bruce asked them.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Four…"

"…Ten…"

"…Twenty…"

"Twenty?" John exclaimed. "This is nuts!"

"I wonder what they are doing…" Vic muttered.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" Oliver asked Vic.

"Oh yeah…"

"What are you thinking?" Oliver smirked.

"Chicken!"

"Chicken?"

"I'm taking back…_This_ is nuts." John rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Arthur is so hot!" Dinah said.

"Gee, you said it like twentieth time, D!" Bea said.

"But he is!"

"We all know he is, but for God's sake, stop saying this." Shayera rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he is…" Diana told them.

"Are you kidding me?" Zatanna said.

"Whoa, he is the hottest guy I've ever seen!" said Helena.

"What about Vic?" Lois asked, smirking.

"Umm, exception…of course."

"Right."

"What do you think about Merlin?" Dinah asked.

"I don't find him cute either." Diana said.

"Is there even anyone you find cute?" Shayera asked.

"Umm, yes."

"Consider it as if I didn't ask," Shayera rolled her eyes once again, as she laughed.

"And Merlin saves the day…" Bea told them.

"I don't know what he saved the day but still told Arthur that, _he_ saved the day."

"Because he wanted Arthur to believe he saved the day by his _own_."

"Arthur doesn't even care about him anyway…" Bea blabbed.

"Aw, he does! He just doesn't wanna admit…" Diana said.

"Yeah, Merlin saved the day, got rid of the Dragon, then made Arthur believe that Arthur saved the day. He must have really cared about Arthur, don't you think?" Shayera made a point.

"So, He's…gay?" Dinah asked.

"Merlin? Perhaps." Lois said.

"What about Arthur?" Helena asked.

"He definitely is not gay." Dinah answered.

"How come he's dating with that maid, Gwen?" Lois asked.

"I know! I love Morgana a lot more." Diana said.

"Just because she's royal like you?" Bea giggled.

"Err, no. Well, yes. She's kind and she's behind her love for Arthur." Diana answered.

Shayera nodded. "It's too bad that Arthur is the only one that cant see it."

"Enough talking about Arthur or Merlin, girls. Gossip Girl is next!" Lois grinned.

"I love Chuck!" Diana exclaimed.

"You always love bad boys, don't you?" Shayera smirked.

"Just cant help it…" Diana laughed.

"I love Dan," Helena said.

"I love Nate…" Dinah blinked.

"I love Nate, too! He's so cute!" Lois agreed with Dinah. "What about you, Bea?"

"Um, I love Dan, actually. He's hot!" Beatriz laughed.

"Shy? Don't tell me you love Serena, do you?" Diana grinned.

"Ha-ha, I love Chuck, too. Watch your back, Princess. I may get him if you don't." Shayera laughed with Diana.

"Funny, though. I was thinking the same." Diana winked as she kept laughing.

* * *

"They're having a pillow fight, I think."

"Pillow fight?" J'onn asked.

"Havent you had any?" Oliver asked him.

"…No?"

"Oh, shame!"

"He's sure drunk much." Clark said.

"Hell yes," John muttered, pushing Vic off from his neck. "Somebody, help."

J'onn pulled sleepy-headed Vic from John's neck then set him down on chair.

"If you're wondering that much, go ahead and join them." Bruce told them.

"I may…" Oliver said.

Clark stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"…Yes?"

"Good. Go and do one another's nails or hair, or whatever." John told him.

"Arent you wondering?" Oliver asked them.

"No."

* * *

"Why do you love him, anyway? He just pushed Blair into Jack's arms!" Dinah looked at the LCD television in front of them.

Shayera and Diana exchanged looks then smirked. "Because, he's Chuck Bass!" Both girls shook their wings.

"…Great."

"Aww, poor B…" Both girls cut smirking and began sobbing.

"Damn him," Helena muttered.

"Hey!"

"Fine, fine…" Helena rolled her eyes. "I wonder what are _our_ boys are doing."

"Thinking about _us_ two?" Dinah smirked.

"Oh, I know right? Did I tell you girls about it? Vic thinks, I'm cheating on him with Dinah!"

"Oh, yeah. I was there," Zatanna laughed.

Other girls looked at them in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? I mean…What did he get that from?" Diana asked.

"Because Dinah and I, both, sang '_I Kissed A Girl'_" Helena told them.

"Awkward…" Shayera mumbled.

"Yeah… Maybe just because they're drunk or something?" Lois said.

"Maybe…still, It wasn't nice to hear." Dinah said.

"Yup. It's kinda funny to imagine you two..." Lois looked directly between Dinah and Helena.

"Hey!"

"Do you know what really is funny? We're in costumes and we're supposed to be in the party. Yet again, we're in a messed up room-"

"Hey!"

"No offense, Helena. Anyway, we're in a room, watching somethings on TV." Shayera finished her own sentence.

"Good point."

"But the guys that are supposed to hang out with us are hanging out with other girls." Diana said.

"So?" Bea asked.

"So what?"

"Maybe they choosed to talk to them because you didnt talk to them."

"We did!"

"Oh, well."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Still, they are with other girls instead of us. We're trying to have our own party. But it's _strange_ because there's a bigger party there."

"Agreed."

"What are we gonna do? Go there and ignore them? Or go there and talk to them?" Lois asked. "Even though, I dont have a problem with Clark. Just speaking for you, you know."

"There's no way I'm talking to Vic! He thought I cheated on him...with my best friend!" Helena exclaimed.

"So am I. But, they are right. They may have been drunk or something...?" Dinah told her.

"Fine, fine. But, I'm going because I will just _explain_ it."

"Uh huh."

* * *

"There they are!" John told the guys, pointing the doorway.

"Hey!" Shayera kissed him.

Diana just stood next to Bruce, smiling at him who smiled back.

Helena looked at the sleepy-headed Vic. "Aww...He looks adorable." She set next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Ollie!" Dinah grabbed Oliver's arm.

"What? Are you gonna tell me your girl-ish fanta-"

"It was just a song, sweetie! I would never do such a thing to you, you know that." Dinah kissed him briefly.

"But...the confession?"

"The confession? Oh! It wasnt a confession! Helena and I were just going to bitch about the girls in the restroom, talking about you and Vic."

"Oh? Oh! I love you!" Oliver pulled her to himself and kissed him passionately.

"Guys, get a room." Clark shook his head as he smiled. Lois kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I do." He smirked and kissed him on the lips.

"And he was telling him to get a room," John shook his head.

"We may need a room, too." Shayera winked at him.

"With a pleasure, Ms. Hol."

"They all look so perfect together," Diana smiled at her friends, didnt notice the look Bruce was giving her. He kept staring at her.

"What?" She finally asked, looking at him.

"Nothing."

"There _is_ something."

"You really dont know about _perfection_, do you?" He asked her, taking the last sip from his drink.

She watched his gaze. "I...umm?"

"Let me give you a hint, I'm directly looking at it." He smirked, knowingly. She blushed as her eyes widened. There he was, doing this again. She both hated and loved the way he flirted with her. But it was just...dissapointing when it ended.

"Lets ask all the women here, if they heard this compliment from you tonight." She smirked as she ignored his breath-taking glare.

"No," He said as he took a step forward, closing the distance between them and causing her to get nervous. He leaned into to whisper her ear. "Only you, Princess."

She kept her breath inside, afraid to let it go. Afraid to lose control, to be honest. He had never gone this far, which both of them knew this. Thinking about it, she blushed more. She, then, cursed herself for blushing.

"Let's try something, shall we?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Try what?" She asked, trying to look strong againts his flirtation.

"This," He gently brushed his lips againts hers, then let the kiss deepen, putting his hands around her waist. Diana put her arms around his neck, as she kissed him back.

"Oh my God..." Dinah's jaw dropped.

"Finally!" Lois exclaimed happily.

"Am I seeing right?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Bruce is kissing Diana."

"I was talking about the chocolate cake that just came up to the table but what?" Clark looked at where everyone looked at. "Holy..."

"Aw! That's adorable..." Shayera leaned against John.

"Finally, man. Finally." John smirked, watching his friend.

Soon enough, Bruce and Diana, both, broke the kiss at the same time, breathing in to death.

"Did I mention how I loved your outfit?" Bruce smirked, holding her close.

"No." Diana smiled, looking at her Devil costume. "Do you really like it?"

"No, I loved it." He, again, kissed her. Which it was brief.

"Okay, love birds. The party's still going on. Keep your passion for later," John grinned.

Bruce gave him a Batglare but then, a little smirk appeared on his lips. "Right."

"Okay, since we are all up-"

"Talk for yourself. Vic is sleeping," Helena told them with closed eyes.

Dinah smirked as she grabbed a glass of water from the table then threw it at Helena and Vic. "Awake now?"

"Scre-"

"No cuss, honey." Dinah's smirk grew more. "As I was saying, since we're all up now, why dont we dance?"

"Sure!" Girls dragged boys to the dance floor.

"I'll play something more...like," Wally put on a new CD. "Disco style!"

"Wally!" Bea pulled him to the dance floor. "You're not leaving me alone, are you?"

"Never, baby!" He smiled and began dancing with her.

"Come on, big boy. Show me what you got," Shayera grinned at John.

"Whatever you want, darling."

"What happened? I was..." Vic told Helena.

"Baby, It was just a song! Me and Dinah choosed a random song thats it." Helena smirked. "Now, dance!"

Vic smiled, trying to come around.

"Yeah, thats it. I cant believe you made a big deal of it." Dinah said. "But anyway, we love you. You love us. And we're on the dance floor!"

Olive kissed her briefly. "I've never thought of anything better."

"Looks like we're moving up our date day a little...sooner, huh?" Diana asked Bruce.

Bruce smirked as he nodded. "Yes. How about my room tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"J'onn! Care to dance? I kinda have no one available, right now." Zatanna grinned.

"Sure, Zatanna. I'd like to." J'onn smiled. "But I'm not good at it."

"Dont worry! Me neither, so lets just have fun!"

Lois leaned againts her boyfriend. "Everyone looks happy."

Clark saw Mari, fighting with Kara. "Uhm, almost everyone."

"I'm talking about the gang." She smiled.

"Oh, yes. Tha gang."

"I'm happy that everyone could find someone."

"Yes. The only person I thought wouldnt have fun tonight," He glanced at Bruce and smiled. "He's having fun."

Lois chuckled. "Tell me about it. They were both stubborn. Glad they could make it up."

"I'm glad too." Clark said. "so Ms. Lane, do you have any plans tonight?"

"If not, what do you have in mind?" Lois asked as she grinned. Clark smirked at her.

"Surprise surprise."

* * *

**Okay, the third chapter is done! (:**

**I'm not sure if I should continue or not. It's a good end, I think. The rest of 'tonight' part is up to the reader's imagination. (:**

**I can continue if you want to. But the point is, I cant think of anything fun or interesting besides the one I wrote before. (:**

**Again, hope you liked it!**

**- Sahra (:**


End file.
